Cálido regazo
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: A Diva le gusta recortarse en el regazo de su madre. Le gustan los mimos que ella le regala y el pasar un rato juntas es agradable y muy pacifico.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Diva no sabía muy bien el porqué, tal vez se debía a que pasaba demasiado tiempo con su padre y la cursilería se le contagio, o ver que la novia de Yohio pasaba mucho tiempo con ella o incluso los celos tardíos con respecto a su hermano menor. Pero de un tiempo a otro, le había gustado recostar su cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Ya no era una niña, a decir verdad ya contaba con veinte años, muy mayor para andarse con esas cosas infantiles, pero lo gustaba.

Siempre que veía a su madre sentada en el sofá, se levantaba y dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ir con su progenitora, sentarse en el suelo, retirarse sus gafas y recostar su cabeza en las piernas de su madre. Cerraba los ojos ante la calidez que la mayor emanaba, le hacía sentirse cómoda y bastante tranquila. Casi instantáneamente después de que ella se recostaba, su madre comenzaba a cepillar su cabello con los dedos.

Diva no acostumbraba sostener su cabello, siempre lo traía suelto y era bastante largo comparado con el de su familia, su propia madre tenía el cabello corto comparado con el suyo. A los pocos minutos el cepillar cambiaba a realizar pequeñas trenzas, a veces algo elaboradas y otras no. Diva cerraba sus ojos y se acurrucaba más en el regazo de su madre, dejándose mimar.

Era raro estar ambas en silencio ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban hablando o discutiendo; _debatiendo_ corregía Diva. Pero esos momentos de paz entre las dos estaban volviéndose algo común. Al principió Diva solo lo hacía cuando estaban solas, pero después comenzó a hacerlo cada vez que veía a su madre sentada, cosa que era difícil ya que su madre era una mujer muy activa.

Algunas veces se recostó en el regazo de la mayor cuando sus hermanos estaban presentes, causando solo que los otros dos la imitaran. Estaba bien, Diva no se quejaba, ni su madre. Pero debían entender que si ella estaba ahí antes, ninguno de los dos podía quitarle su lugar. Fuese ella o sus hermanos, su madre siempre les brindaba mimos. Lo gracioso era que el único que tenía prohibido hacer eso era su padre, Diva sonrió al recordar eso.

Sintió jalones en su cabello y solo realizó un quejido en forma de molestia, pero no se movió. Su madre seguía trenzando el rubio cabello de su hija, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que iba a quedarse dormida. Terminó la trenza y la dejó, movió a Diva un poco y habló. Tenía cosas que hacer.

-Diva-. Llamó. –Levántate, te lastimaras-.

La joven se quejó y se tapó la cara con una de sus manos. ¿Lastimarse? Estaba sentada en la alfombra, no iba a pasar nada más allá de que se le durmieran las piernas. Era una sensación frustrante pero podía con ella. Su madre suspiró y tomó otro mechón de cabello para trenzarlo. Como le gustaría peinar a Diva, aunque a la chica no le gustara. Le recordaba a ella, todos le decían que Diva y Oliver se parecían a ella cuando joven, ¿tan mal carácter tenía? No se recordaba así. Dejó la nueva trenza.

-Ya, levántate, se quemara la comida-. Volvió a mover a su hija. –Si te vas a dormir, vete a tu habitación-.

Diva gimió y solo se levantó del regazo de su madre, quien se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina. En la sala, Diva se levantó y se sentó donde antes estaba su madre. Llevó sus manos a su cabello y tanteó las trenzas que le había hecho su madre, las cuales comenzaban a deshacerse debido a la carencia de algo para sujetarlas. Colocó uno de los cojines contra el brazo del largo sofá y se recostó, subiendo los pies al sofá y colocando sus lentes en su regazó. El ver el noticiero la estaba arrullando aún más.

Lola observó a su hija desde la cocina, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Volvió a sus cosas y recordó cuando Diva era una niña de tres años y la recostaba en su regazo para arrullarla por las noches. Al parecer Diva no lo recordaba, puesto que nunca se lo había mencionado. Lola sonrió, estaba contenta, esos momentos le hacía sentir que su hija, la cual ya era toda una mujer, seguía siendo su _princesita_, a la cual seguiría mimando.

* * *

Tengo el headcanon (¿se escribe así?) de que Leon y Lola son los padres de Yohio, Oliver y Diva. Esto nació gracias a otro de mis fics y a Shadechu Nightray (quien ignoro si lee esto, si lo lees; ¡Hola!) Así que, ella me inspiró a que ellos eran padres de Yohio y Oliver. Y Diva, bueno, ya la añadí yo cuando la vi xD

Sin más, gracias por leer.

¡Fuck yeah! Primer Fic de Cyber Diva, tanto que ni esta en personajes D:


End file.
